Ponyta
/ |dexsinnoh=090 |evointo=Rapidash |gen=Generation I |species=Fire Horse Pokémon |egg1=Field |type=Fire |imheight=3'03" |metheight=1.0 m |imweight=66.1 lbs. |metweight=30.0 kg |ability=Run Away Flash Fire |dw=Flame Body |color=Yellow |male=50 |body=08 |evo= |2-name=Ponyta |2-jname=ポニータ Poniita |2-gen=Generation VIII |2-evo= |2-type=Psychic |2-species=Unique Horn Pokémon |2-ability=Run Away Pastel Veil Anticipation |2-dw= |2-ndexprev=Golem |2-ndex=077A |2-ndexnext=Rapidash |2-dexgalar=333 |2-evointo=Rapidash |2-male=50 |2-female=50 |2-imweight=52.9 lbs. |2-metweight=24.0 kg |2-imheight=2'07" |2-metheight=0.8 m |2-color=White |2-egg1=Field |2-body=08 |2-image = 077APonyta.png |2-evo= }}Ponyta (Japanese: ポニータ Poniita) is a -type Pokémon introduced in Generation I and a -type introduced in Generation VIII. Biology Physiology Ponyta is a horse Pokémon that has cream colored fur. Rather than having a fur mane, Ponyta has one made of fire, which burns when it is happy or excited. On its heels are streaks of fire. About an hour after birth, its fiery mane and tail grow out, giving it an impressive appearance. Ponyta is very weak at birth. It can barely stand up. This Pokémon becomes stronger by stumbling and falling to keep up with its parent. Galarian Ponyta is white and its mane resembles light blue and purple clouds. The fire on its legs are replaced with purple fluffy fur. While Kantonian Ponyta lack horns, Galarian Ponyta has a black horn with a single white stripe. It is said that they changed type and appearance over generations after being exposed to the energy in the Galarian forests. Behavior After birth, it is weak. However, as it runs, it gets stronger. It is known to run fast and jump high. It allows humans to ride on its back occasionally. However, if angered, it may choose to burn its rider by igniting its back. Although its mane is made of flames, it will never burn a trainer it trusts. Galarian Ponyta has the ability to absorb life energy and store it in its mane, which causes it to glow. Natural abilities Ponyta can have the ability Flash Fire or the ability Run Away. Flash Fire allows Ponyta to be immune to all -type moves and increase its Attack if it is hit by these moves. Run Away allows Ponyta to run from all wild Pokémon battles. Its hooves are harder than diamond and its legs are strong and durable; able to absorb the shock from taking high jumps. Galarian Ponyta have the ability Pastel Veil which can heal poisoned allies. Evolution Ponyta evolves into Rapidash at level 40. Game info Game locations Pokédex entries Stats Learnset Leveling Ponyta Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |-| Generation III= |-| Generation II= |-| Generation I= Galarian Ponyta Generation VIII= TM/HM Generation VII (PE)= |-| Generation VII (SMUSUM)= |-| Generation VI= |70|100|20|Normal|Physical|Clever|1|0}} |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |-| Generation III= |-| Generation II= |-| Generation I= Breeding Generation VII= |Mudbray, Mudsdale|95|95|10|Ground|Physical}} |-| Generation VI= |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |-| Generation III= |-| Generation II= Tutoring Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |-| Generation III= |-| Generation II= Sprites |number = 077 |rbspr = RB 077 front.png |yspr = Y 077 front.png |grnspr = GR 077 front.png |gldspr = G 077 front.png |gldsprs = |slvspr = S 077 front.png |slvsprs = |cryspr = C 077 front.gif |crysprs = |rbysapspr = RS 077 front.png |rbysapsprs = |emeraldspr = E 077 front.gif |emeraldsprs = |frlgspr = FRLG 077 front.png |frlgsprs = |dpspr = DP 077 front.png |dpsprs = |ptspr = Pt 077 front.png |ptsprs = |hgssspr = HGSS 077 front.png |hgsssprs = |bwspr = Ponyta BW.gif |bwsprs = |b2w2spr = Ponyta BW.gif |b2w2sprs = |xyspr = Ponyta XY.gif |xysprs = Shiny Ponyta XY.gif |orassprs = |swshspr = Ponyta Galarian SS.gif |swshsprs = Ponyta Galarian Shiny SS.gif }} Anime * Nurse Joy's Ponyta * Lara's Ponyta * Santa's Ponyta Trivia * Despite normal Ponyta lacking a horn, it can learn Horn Drill via leveling up. * Shiny Ponyta have blue flames for their tails and manes as opposed to red flames. Blue flames are hotter. * Despite Ponyta's Diamond Pokédex Entry saying that it takes an hour for its flames to appear after its birth, it instantly appears in the games when a newborn Ponyta is hatched. * Ponyta is one of the fourteen Pokémon able to collect a foreign Pokédex Entry in Pokémon Diamond and Pearl. * In the anime, Ash rides a Ponyta (which evolves into Rapidash in the same episode) but in "reality" a Ponyta would be too small to ride. * Ponyta's shiny originally had brown flames instead of blue ones. Its evolved form Rapidash also has a shiny change. * Ponyta and its evolution, Rapidash, are the only Pokémon with the Run Away ability that are -type. ** This is also true with its Galarian Form, as it is the only Pokémon with the Run Away ability that is -type. * When first shown in the Glimwood Tangle live stream, one of the Ponyta has no tail. It is unknown why. *It is the first Pokémon with a Regional variant that doesn't share the same species category. Origin Ponyta and its evolution are based on various fire horses from mythology. Galarian Ponyta bears more closely to unicorns, which are the national symbol of Scotland. Its Psychic type comes from unicorns being able to purify poison and other negativity while having poison-immune magic as well. Etymology "Ponyta" comes from the Japanese corruption of the word "pony". Gallery Normal Form 077Ponyta_OS_anime.png 077Ponyta_OS_anime_2.png 077Ponyta_OS_anime_3.png 077Ponyta_AG_anime.png 077Ponyta_Dream.png 077Ponyta_Pokemon_Stadium.png 077Ponyta Pokémon HOME.png Ponyta-GO.png Galarian Form 077Ponyta Galarian Pokémon HOME.png Galarian Ponyta.png galarian ponyta together.jpg it:Ponyta Category:Pokémon with Galarian formes Category:Pokémon that are part of a two-stage evolutionary line Category:Mammal Pokémon Category:Small Pokémon Category:Light Pokémon Category:Friend Safari Pokémon Category:Equine Pokémon Category:White Pokémon